


Us Against the World

by AzxmaneAsahi



Series: Haikyuu Rarepair Week 2015! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ Rarepair Week, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzxmaneAsahi/pseuds/AzxmaneAsahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu Rarepair Week Day 4: Childhood</p>
<p>Sometimes the harsh reality, that their relationship was not normal, slapped them hard in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope i have my facts right. if they arent then uh pretend this is an au
> 
> its also unedited...... sorry for typos or if anythings weird

Children- something they discussed may times. Nishinoya sat at the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice. He had read online an article about an adoption that had taken place wherein the child had three legal parents. It made headlines, blew minds of conservative politicians and parents everywhere. Not that he cared.

Daichi had woken up with him, leaving their two other better halves to sleep and cuddle in bed. They quietly entered the kitchen and Daichi opened the refrigerator to pull out some breakfast fixins. Nishinoya took his medication and watched, gulping the pills down with the glass of orange juice. The silent sizzle became background noise to the train of thought Nishinoya had.

He wanted children- wanted them badly. He went bonkers when let loose in nurseries, playing with the kids, encouraging them to learn and make mistakes, giving them a taste for independence with companionship. He understood that their relationship could not concieve, and adoption seemed almost out of their grasp.

He sighed loudly, exhaling against the surface of the juice in his cup causing it to ripple and splash up on his nose. Daichi looked over his shoulder, attention grabbed by the dejected sound. He nudged something cooking on the stove and turned around, approaching the small libero from behind to slip two oven mitt-clad arms around his shoulders. Nishinoya leaned back into the touch, glad for the rare alone time he got with him. Of course, he treasured the time he had with all three of them, but he also craved the occasional quiet of having only one person to dote on. Something was murmured into his shoulder that wasn't clear. Nishinoya buried his nose into the hair presented to him and kissed Daichi's ear.

"Hmm? Couldn't year you. Think your lips were too stuck to my shoulder." Daichi gently laughed.

"I said, whatcha thinkin' bout?" The dark haired ex-captain stood up and returned to his post by the stove, keeping one eye on the food and one eye on Nishinoya.

Nishinoya sunk, banging his chin on the table in a huff. "Just the same stuff we walked about last night. Don't worry. I'll get over it."

Daichi had a reply rising up his throat when rustling came from the hallway and two Sleepy Boyfriends emerged from around the corner with linked hands and yawning faces. Daichi and Noya both simultaneously felt their hearts slip a few beats at the cute sight.

Daichi returned to his work, content to let the smaller tend to the two sleepyheads. Nishinoya gladly accepted the task, scraping his chair against the linoleum floor and falling into Suga's arms and feeling Asahi cuddle into his backside with a warm yawn. Suga smiled at his shorter boyfriend's cute demeanor and ducked down to press a kiss against Nishinoya's worn lips. His own heart skipped a beat when arms snuck sluggishly up his chest and around his neck. They couldn't be more content to stand there, except maybe when Suga tangled one hand in the thick tangled locks that fell down Nishinoya's shoulder where Asahi was cuddled against.

Nishinoya mumbled against Suga, "Gmornn..." Daichi''s voice cut through the gentle moment.

"Hey, idiots, cuddling is great but I need help if we're all gonna eat non-burnt food." Suga snapped out of the trance he fell into and pulled away, brushing past the two remaining to help the more responsible man.

"Nishinoya is still thinking about last night." Daichi quietly whispered to Suga, who had begun toasting some bread beside him. Suga leant against his shoulder, smile fading from his expression. They had discussed each other's thoughts and opinions about starting a family, and no one backed the idea so wholeheartedly as Nishinoya did. Daichi was on the fence prior to that talk, but seeing the reactions to the idea that his boyfriends had, he was leaning toward starting a family as well.

But despite how eager parents they knew they would be, it simply wasn't possible for four males to adopt. At least, not without jumping through hoops for the government. It was something they'd have to consider, and more research would have to be done. So for now, the consensus was that adoption would have to wait. Nishinoya was devastated.

"Is he..." Suga sighed. It was hard to watch Nishinoya go through such frustration. He turned to watch the two. Asahi had picked Nishinoya up and he could hear faint murmuring between the two. Having nothing more to say, the setter set to work on the toast that popped, buttering them up and throwing four more bread slices in.

Nishinoya clung to Asahi's front, letting him shuffle over to the abandoned chair and pull him so not an inch of space was between them. Sensing the sadness overcoming Nishinoya, Asahi held him tight. His shirt felt damp in mere seconds. 

It wasn't fair. Nishinoya wanted a family, but in order to do that, he had to leave two of the three people he loved most? Why did everyone have to intrude in his lifestyle and fuck everything up?! He was caught between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't just drop his relationship with two of them. But at the same time the idea of living his entire life without a family sounded almost unheard of. He felt the big hands of Asahi running up and down his back and sides bring him out of his thoughts, and he momentarily allowed himself to relax and blanket himself over Asahi's torso, looping his arms loosely around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Yuu. If I could, I promise, I'd give anything to have everything work out..." Asahi pressed his face gently against the side of Noya's head, smiling as the smaller smiled a little against him.

"I know babe. S-sorry. This is really embarassing. I'll get over it quickly. I promise."

"Don't promise that..."

"But I do! I'm the Guardian Diety, I'm not doing my job if you guys are picking up after me." Asahi sighed.

Some things just never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> azxmaneasahi.tumblr.com


End file.
